Mission for the Lost Morphzmo/Transcript
Act 1 on an arid blue planet that pans down into Norphers Land. Autocrat Norpher: (Off-screen.) Morphers…Morphers…Morphers, everywhere! pour into the cave, cheering. They form two sections as a light shines in the back. Autocrat Norpher is revealed, and the Norphers salute. Autocrat Norpher walks forward and the Norphers drop down in a bow as he walks towards his throne. Autocrat Norpher: With their candy colors, their nauseating way of working together, and constant Morphing, Morphing, Morphing! I despise the Morphers to the bitter end! to Major Norpher running in, wheezing. He stops and bows at Autocrat Norpher. Major Norpher: Your highness, I assure you we— Autocrat Norpher: SILENCE, MAJOR! (Major Norpher drops to the ground.) You have failed to kill the Morphers! to Major Norpher, lifting his face up. Major Norpher: Y-yes, Your Giantess! But, we are getting really close… Autocrat Norpher: SILENCE! Norpher falls down on his head again. Autocrat Norpher walks up to him. Autocrat Norpher: This time, you will not fail me, Major. Or I will have your handsome moustache! Major Norpher: (Lifting head up.) Nononono, Your bigness! In fact, I have a plan! Autocrat Norpher: MUZZLE YOUR PIEHOLE! (Autocrat Norpher’s moustache pops off of his face as he gasps.) Major Norpher: (Gasps, grabs up for the moustache and drops down, paniking.) Norpher in the background looks up and laughs, Autocrat Norpher grabs his moustache back. Autocrat Norpher: (Nasally voiced.) Gimme that! You never saw anything. (Puts his moustache back on, voice returns to normal.) I do not need another one of your sh***y plans, Major! This time, we will use my sh***y plan. You see, Major: the Morpher lives to Morph. To Morph, you have got to get along. And if not… (A cloud with a multicolored Morpher Wheel, Gordon, and Ted appears by him, they touch the cloud and make the Gordon and Ted Morph, which hits himself with his arms. Autocrat Norpher begins to laugh.) Yes… to a capsule being maintained by Norpher builders as it rises up. Autocrat Norpher talks as this goes on. Autocrat Norpher: (Offscreen.) As we speak, a plan is in motion to make a seed of envy. One that will have them at each others’ necks! We will lure them with false treasure, gathering all the Morphers together in one place, where they can easily be dispatched! (Fade back to Autocrat Norpher.) You must find us a scullion, Major, a generic one. We will send him on a quest he will never forget! Major Norpher: II get it! Autocrat Norpher: You have your orders, Major Norpher! Major Norpher: At once, Your Pushiness! (Scampers away still on the ground.) fill the screen in a wall. Cut to the Frigid Volcano. Krock and Chilo are standing on a towering snow slope, with Snow on a small one next to them. Krock and Chilo skate down, laughing. Krock then fist bumps Chilo. Krock: Yeah! (Looks around.) Where is Snow? to Snow looking out. Snow: Jesus, ever'day it is thay... err, same awful old thing. We climb ta the top av the hill ayn' we skate back down. Faw what? It is all just so… simple! Ay want something mawe. Ay wanna be someone impawtant! back to Krock and Chilo. Krock: Snap out of it, Snow, and get your a*s down here! back to Norphers Land. Major Norpher is running through a hall on a catwalk. He ends up at a power plant where five Norphers are working at. There are two blue screens showing maps of Morpher Land. Major Norpher: All right, then. Show me what you have got. five Norphers tower up and the top one slides the screen. A card of Berold is seen, pushing fruit into his mouth at a rapid pace. Cut back to Major Norpher. Major Norpher: Mm, too hungry. back to the Norphers. The Norpher slides away Berold’s card and replaces it with one of Vincent. He is by a shower nozzle and putting on a shower cap. He turns on the nozzle and reaches off-screen to grab a sponge. He soon electroctues himself, then turns into a smoking pile, with only his eyeballs remaining. Cut back to Major Norpher. Major Norpher: Too late. back to the Norphers. The top one slides Vincent's card away and replaces it with Snow, who is still on top of the hill. Snow: …Is there such a thing as a perfect Morph? Say like, ice…and more ice? Norpher signals to Snow. Cut back to Major Norpher. Major Norpher: 'Too foolish! Wwait a second, let us have a close look. ''to Snow in the Frigid Volcano. '''Snow: Oh, Maximal Mawpher, if y'all are out there, ay do nahwt wanna be just anothuurr Mawphuurr in the crowd… back to the Norphers. The five Norphers are still standing on top of each other, with Major Norpher watching. Snow is still on the screen. Snow: Make me someone truly exceptional! Major Norpher: Now there is somebody silly enough for His Royal Disdainness! Norpher laughs. The Norpher stack turns around, all five saluting. Stepping noises are heard as Autocrat Norpher’s head appears reflected on the monitor. Major Norpher: …He is behind me, is he not? Norpher clears his throat as Major Norpher turns around to face Autocrat Norpher and salutes. Autocrat Norpher: You may keep your moustache for now, Major. So he yearns to be exceptional, yes? Be careful what you wish for! Proceed with the plan, Major! Major Norpher: (Saluting, two Norphers walk in while he does so.) At once, Your Assness! (To the Norphers.) You have your assignment, guys. Norphers: (Salute, then blow a kiss) Norph, Norph! (Run off.) to the two Norphers exiting through a lift onto the platform. They run down it and hop into the capsule, which screws down. Norphers: Norph, Norph, Norph, Norph, ooh! capsule goes off its hinges and rises up. Cut to inside the capsule, where the Norphers are seated and buckled in, smiling at each other. Cut back to outside the capsule. It is lifted out of a crater hatch and an electronic sling launches it skywards. The capsule leaves a string of smoke behind it as the Norphers are heard screaming. Cut back to Snow. Snow: Oh, great Maximal Mawpher, if ay am mighty, truly unusual, come on down ayn' show me ayy sign! waits. Nothing happens. He sighs and looks down. The capsule zooms past him. Eventually, a chain of smoke in the shape of an arm goes towards him and stabs him through the head, beckoning him to follow. Snow: (Gasps.) Now that there is what ay call ayy sign! come on, y'all! (Rockets down the hill, crashing into Chilo and Krock.) Hididdledeedee! Krock:'' ''Hey, what is going on? (He and Chilo follow after Snow.) to the capsule flying, with Snow still following. Snow:'' ''Ay done knew it, ay done knew it! to the capsule flying over the Everglades. Oomer is fishing in a slime lake. Cut to a row of snout homes, where Slayde is on a bicycle, throwing newspapers. Drioand Guri exit their respective homes, with Drio picking up his newspaper. Guri: Who! It really smells in there! (The capsule flies over the two of them.) Holy Morphers! Drio: What is it? Guri: I think it is a Morpheor! Drio: Ooh! My grandma had one of those! Frosts race in, knocking Guri and Drio down. Snow: Excuse us! Krock: Coming through! Drio: What was that? Guri: Come on, let us find out! and Drio race off, Sly flies in, following. Sly: Wait up, dudes! to the capsule still flying. Cut to the interior of the capsule, the Norphers piloting it look nervous. Cut back to the outside of the capsule, it flies above Food Plains, where two Morphers are seen having a picnic. The habitat shifts into a desktop image of the location. Autocrat Norpher’s reflection appears. Autocrat Norpher: Ah, Food Plains. The perfect place for a soft landing. to Food Plains. Multiple Morphers are in the background, holding onto food and talking to each other. Valen-Tin and Smythe are in the foreground, Valen-Tin holding an ice cream, Smythe holding a bucket of popcorn. Smythe: Wow, cool party! (Eats popcorn.) Valen: Yeah, but where is all the food? I am famished! (Eats the entire ice cream cone.) Smythe: (Pointing.) Joy! Here comes a maid! to Berold walking, holding a tray of food in each hand. Berold: Appetizers, food, Frito's, canapes, beans! Whoa! (Is grabbed by Valen-Tin and swallowed.) Valen: So, vat is this balls thing all about? (Points upwards, Smythe drops his popcorn in surprise.) Great Morphers! Vat is that?! to the Munchs watching the capsule fly over them. Smythe: What does it mean? Berold: (Popping out of Tin’s mouth, holding a tray of tiny hot dogs.) Mini hot dogs! tiny hot dogs stand up on the tray and wave, and then point to the direction the capsule went. Hot Dogs: Ooh! to the capsule flying over the high ground. Berold: What is that? capsule lands, causing a large explosion that topples the foods of the environment. The Munchs walk up. Tin: Oh, my Morphers! Smythe: It smoldered that field of Morphmallows! to the the crater where the capsule landed. Tin: Let us go check it out! back to the Munchs. Valen: '''Und bring chocolate! '''Berold: And graham crackers! Snow: (Zips past, knocking the Munchs into the air.) Coming through! Krock: (Zips past.) ''Excuse us! '''Chilo:' (Zips past.) Sorry! Munchs fall onto their butts. Valen: Vell how do you like that? Glenward Cortez runs in between the Munchs. Guri: Gang way! Drio: Pardon us! Valen: Oh, the nerve! Frosts, Glenward Cortez, and Munchs peer into the crater. Sly: What is it? Chilo: It is a boulder! to a fluorescent egg buried in the ground. Smythe: It is an egg! Drio: It is a Chocodoobie! back to the Morphers. Snow: Naw. This here is done meant faw me! Ay done asked faw ayy sign, ayn' this here is it! back further, the Morphers stand away from the crater. Guri: Eh, so what? You think it belongs to you? Because we were here first! to the Munchs. Valen-Tin: (In sync.) Who the hell are you? to the Glenward Cortez. Guri: Ah, what a balls, who is us. We are the Glenwarda Cortez! back to the Munchs. Valen: 'And ve are ze Munchs and you happen to be in Food Plains, ''our country. back to Guri. '''Guri: So, I suppose you think you own it? to the Frosts. Snow: Hey, wait ayy Mawpher, we was are thay... err, top av thay... er, Aryan Pole! Krock and Chilo: Yeah! Krock: Hey, look! back to the capsule. Krock: It is doing something! capsule unscrews and shoots out a blue radiance. Cut back to the Morphers surrounding the crater. The light is spilling out of the crater. Drio: Stand back! Morphers: Whoa! Morphers back away, continuing to panic, as the light spills out further. The shadow of the Maximal Morpher puppet materializes in the light. Cut to inside the crater, where the Norphers are working the puppet. Cut to back outside the crater, where the Maximal Morpher face is fully formed. The Morphers raise their arms in awe. Maximal Morpher: Behold. I am the Maximal Morpher! I bring you great fortune, happiness, and wonder! to Krock and Snow. Krock: Sorry I doubted you, mic prieten. Snow: Aw, that is okay, Krock! Krock: (Scooping up Snow, giving him a punch in the arm.) PAWNCH! back to the Maximal Morpher puppet. Maximal Morpher: But first, you must go on an adventure! back to Krock and Snow, Krock is still carrying Snow. Snow: An adventure ? Krock: (Livid, strangling Snow and dropping him.) Now look what your delusions got us into, you dumb sh*t! back to the Maximal Morpher puppet. Maximal Morpher: You must undertake a search for wondrous riches: the long-lost Morphzmo! (Cut to a pan of the Morphers staring in awe, with the Munchs eating, the Maximal Morpher continues to speak.) To its possessor, the Morphzmo shall grant all of their wildest Morphing hopes and dreams! (Cut back to the Maximal Morpher puppet.) The question is, which of you is notable enough to be chosen as the chosen one? to the Munchs. Smythe is still eating popcorn while Berold is juggling. Valen: Oh! I could use vonderfulness! Maybe I could be the Zpecial! Berold: First, you gotta be worthy! It is one big juggling act. (Swallows the apples he is juggling and winks.) to the Glenward Cortez. Guri: I think I should be a-the Special! It is in the blood! Drio: Please! I am the essence of worthiness! (Snorts, his booger falls to the ground.) to the Frosts. Krock: No chance here! Chilo: (Laughs nervously.) Snow: (Crossing his fingers.) Preytty, preytty please, choose me, choose me! (A glow forms around his ''hands as the Morphzmo key materializes in them and a spotlight shines over him.) '''Maximal Morpher:' Oh, chosen one. Take this key; never let it out of your sight! Snow: (Gasps) Ay am the special! (Laughs and plays the banjo.) to the Glenward Cortez. Guri: Hey, come on, why does he get the key? Drio: Yeah, why? to the Norphers working the puppet. Maximal Morpher: Remember, Special, (Cut to the Maximal Morpher.) the key will show you the way. That is all for now! Tallyho! (The light blinks out and the face fades.) to Valen-Tin as the others surround him, minus Snow. Tin: Listen up, people! Look, the way I see it, we all found this asteroid egg pod, whatever the balls it is. So, I am sure there will be plenty of happiness and wonder to go around for all nine of us, if we all work together. Krock: Yes, but let us not tell anyone else. It is our little secret, okay? (Titters.) Guri: Right, nobody else needs to be in on it, capire? Say, where is the little blue ragazzo with the key? All: He is gone! to Snow speeding through Food Plains. Snow: Yahhoodleleedoo! It is mine, all mine! Aftuurr all, ay am the chosen one! (Holds the key out, it starts to glow.) Lead thay... uhh, way, oh mighty key! Let us claim my prize! continues to zip forwards. Cut to Krock. Krock: Snow, buddy… (Begins to cry, the tears fill his eyeball and he removes it, letting the water pour out. He closes it, and then grows furious.) Wait until I get my frosty fingers on him! walks up towards Guri and Valen-Tin. Guri: Your little friend is super quick. We will never catch him now! Krock: I know how we can catch that little korotyshka. (Pulls out a Colorful Morpher Wheel.) We can Morph! Tin: Oh, my! to the Morphers surrounding the Morpher Wheel. Krock: Everyone, take hold of the Morpher Wheel! all grab onto the Morpher Wheel, yelling, as a white light spreads out from it. Lightning in the color of the three villages blasts out of it as parts of the Morphers coil into three sections. The Mondo Morph splash appears, as the three Mondo Morphs are formed. Mondo Morphs: Booyah! three of them head off in Snow’s direction. Cut to Snow, still speeding along. He looks behind him and gasps. The third Mondo Morph rolls over Snow, crushing him into twisted metal and goo, as the key flies into the air. The Mondo Morph unwinds and catches the key. Mondo Morph 3: Got it! (The second Mondo Morph flies past him and snatches the key.) Hey! to the second Mondo Morph laughing. Suddenly, a ooze falls on top of him. Cut to the first Mondo Morph, whose tail is now dripping with snot. He flies down to the second Mondo Morph and grabs the key. Mondo Morph 1: Now whose the chosen one? third Mondo Morph bounces into the first one, sending him flying and knocking the key out of his hand. Cut back to Snow still speeding off, he grabs for the key and catches it, as he skids to a stop. Snow: What?! Eee! to the second Mondo Morph flying towards Snow, cackling, as an icy path forms on the ground from his tail. Snow panics and speeds off. He speeds in front of Snow, spreading the iced path in front of him and onto a ledge. Snow slams into the ledge and falls down, stars covering his face as the key flies upwards. The second Mondo Morph, standing on the ledge, catches the key. Mondo Morph 2: Ha! Do not mind if I do-! first Mondo Morph pushes the second off the ledge, making him drop the key and fall. The first Mondo Morph stands on the ledge and catches the key. He cackles and jumps downwards. The mouth of the third Mondo Morph is set up like a gap in the ground. The first Mondo Morph lands on it, and the third snaps him up and rolls back up, grabbing the key and running off. Cut to Norpher Land, Autocrat Norpher, Major Norpher, and two Norphers are watching the chase on the monitors. Autocrat Norpher: Excellent! The Morphers are taking the bait! to the second Mondo Morph hiding behind a stone. The third Mondo Morph is bouncing towards his direction. The second Mondo Morph barfs out a blob, causing the third Mondo Morph to skid on it. He bounces down the boulders, until he hits the ground, causing the first Mondo Morph to launch out of him and the key to fly out of his fingers. Cut to Snow, still lying on the ground, the key hits him in the face, crushing his skull. Snow: Yow! The key! suddenly gasps as revving noises are heard. Cut to the three Mondo Morphs staring Snow down from various areas. They all zoom towards Snow. Panicking, Snow launches himself upwards with his frost boosters, as the three Mondo Morphes hit, deMorphing into the eight separate Morphers, who all fall to the ground, followed by Snow, who goes unconscious. He groggily looks up to see Chilo, Krock, and Valen-Tin madly confronting him. He stands up, looking at the eight Morphers furiously staring at him. Snow: Hold it, y'all! Ay am thay... err, Special, it is my key! Krock: Look, we are all Morphers here! The right thing to do is to work together! Snow: Oh, ay suppose y'all are right, Krock. Hmph… Guri: I think there might be a town down the road. to a far shot of Klinton in the distance. Cut back to the Morphers. Snow holds the key out in front of him as it glows. Snow: The key agrees! Come on guys, follow me! Morphers head towards Klinton, all chattering and laughing. Iris out. Act 2 from black. The group of Morphers are walking towards Klinton on the path, chatting. Cut to Gowin and Jinjur in the boardroom. Gowin: We were not always Klints, you know. We were captains of industry, silky and polished, state of the art! We had all the bells and whistles, babe! I have an excellent whistle, you ever hear my whistle? (A steam whistle pops out of Gowin’s face and puffs.) Jinjur: Yeah, check out me bells! (A hatch opens up on Jinjur’s torso, with five bells on it. He rings them to the tune of “Pop Goes the Weasel”, and then presses onto his helmet. A gong pops out of his forehead, while fingers holding a mallet pops from the side of it. The gong is struck, making Jinjur shake.) Gowin: That is so yesteryear. Hmph! Klint Incorporated is going to make a comeback! All we need is that one remarkable thing to get us back on top. What is this? to the group of Morphers walking through Klinton, all murming and looking around in confusion. Cut back to Gowin and Jinjur in the boardroom watching them. Gowin: What do you suppose brings a bunch of ambling Morphers to Klinton? I would love to meet them. Arrange it, Jinjur! Jinjur: Right away, sir! to Jinjur leading the group of Morphers into the boardroom. Jinjur: Gentle Morphers, may I introduce Gowin: titan of the Klinton Klint bloodline! to Gowin at the other end of the boardroom. He waddles over to the group. Gowin: Well, well, well! You fellas are not from 'round here, are ya? State your business, lads. Krock: We do not…have any business. Snow: Yeah, it is a secret! Gowin: A secret? Well now, I admire a Morpher who can keep a secret. to the group of Morphers, they are looking at Snow, who is holding the currently shaking key. Snow: (Whispering.) Down button, down button! Bad magical key! Gowin: Well, what is so special about your key there? Snow: Ya mean thuh key that will show us thuh way ta thuh long gone Morphzmo? Krock: Upbupbupbup! Snow: (Hiding the key behind his back as the other Morphers roll their eyes.) What key? Guri: Ah, look at the time! We, uh, really must be going! Berold: Yeah, this was only meant to be a... pit stop! Other Morphers: (In unison.) That is right, a pit stop! to the Klints, Kamryn walks up towards Gowin. Kamryn: Psst! Gowin: What? (Kamryn begins to whisper into Gowin’s ear.) Yes? Yes! Um, not so quick, we never get visitors around here. Come, there is something I would love to show you. to the group. Krock: Well…I guess we could hang for a bit. Gowin: Excellent, follow me! Klints walk towards the end of the boardroom, as the blinds go down, revealing a large cogwheel. Gowin: This is the symbol of our great firm, Klint Inc. Our corporation has fallen on hard times lately, but the cogs keep right on turning. cogwheel spins, turning into a hypnotizing spiral. Cut to the Klints, Jinjur and Kamryn look sheepish. Gowin: Our time will come again! (The Klints turn towards the group.) You are getting tired. (Pan through the sleepy group.) You are now in an extremely deep slumber. When I snap my fingers, you will die- uh, I mean, obey whatever I say. (Snaps fingers.) Hey, you, Tesla. to Snow, closing his eyes. Snow: You mean me? Gowin: (Walking up to him.) A prize for the expert. Tell me about that key. Snow: Sure! Thuh key will lead us t' thuh longlost morphzmo, thuh wonderfulest thang in thuh Morpherverse! Eend ahm thuh special! Gowin: (Seizing the key as Snow struggles to hold onto it.) Not anymore, you are not! You must obey! (Gowin yanks the key out of Snow’s hands, causing him to tumble backwards as he cries.) I have got the key! (Giggles victoriously and stands up.) How does it work? (The key glows and drags Gowin in the direction.) Uhoh, it is doing something! Come on, laddies, let us hit the road before these fools awaken! to the Klints walking towards the lift, chuckling. They stop laughing when Gowin presses the button, and continue when the entrance opens and they walk in. Cut to the exterior of the boardroom building. The revolving ingress spins, revealing the Klints walking through, with Gowin in the lead, the key still shaking. Gowin: Hah, it is like a highfaulting divining rod. This way! and Jinjur continue to titter. Cut to the Klints a distance away from Klinton, Gowin suddenly stops, causing Kamryn and Jinjur to do the same. Gowin: Stop! We could have a long way to go. You two had better Morph. to Kamryn and Jinjur, Kamryn is holding a Klints Morpher Wheel. Kamryn and Jinjur: (Saluting.) You got it, boss! grabs onto the Morpher Wheel and the two start to pixelate. Soon, the Morph splash appears, and the Jinjur & Kamryn Morph is formed. Gowin walks into the seat of the Morph. Gowin: Well done, boyos! speeds off in the Morph, making a leap in it. Gowin: Yahooey! to the sleeping Morphers in the boardroom. They are huddled together in a group. The shade opens, letting light onto them. Krock: (Talking in his sleep.) Move over, Snow. And quit hogging the bedsheets. stands up, yawns, and stretches, smacking his lips. He looks around for a little, and then jumps up in shock. Snow: (Gasping.) It is gawn! other Morphers suddenly wake up, screaming and jumping up as well. Snow: 'The Klints stole maah key! ''screaming as 009 Sound System Dreamscape briefly plays. to the group running towards the lift, screaming furiously. They stop shrieking as Snow presses the button, and resume when the door opens. Tye walks out of the lift as the group runs in. Cut to the group running down the path away from Klinton. Snow slides to a halt and the others follow. '''Snow: If we wanna catch them, we are gonna need to Morph! Who has got a spare Morpher Wheel? to Drio, he is holding a Rainbow Morpher Wheel. Drio: We could use mine...I was saving it for someone important! holds out the Morpher Wheel and the remaining eight Morphers grab onto it. Their limbs are catapultd around and the Morph splash appears. The Frosts, Glenward Cortez and Munches Morph is formed. It makes a honking noise and blasts off with an ice fart. Wipe to Norpher Land. Autocrat Norpher, Major Norpher, and a Norpher are watching the screen. It shows small pictures of the Livingstones. Major Norpher: They are headed straight for the land of the Livingstones! to Gowin riding in the Jinjur & Kamryn Morph through Livingstone Land. Jinjur & Kamryn Morph: (In Jinjur’s voice.) Are thou quite sure we are going in the proper direction, sir? Gowin: (Holds out the key, it glows.) Stay on course, chaps! Jinjur & Kamryn Morph speeds through the trail. It makes a jump, and then falls into the bog. Gowin: Aww, t**ty twisters! to the Frosticons, Glorp Corp and Munchos Morph speeding through Livingstone Land. Cut to the Klints. The Morph deMorphs, sending them into the quagmire as they sputter. Gowin: (Swiming off as Jinjur and Kamryn follow.) Come on, we hae got to get out of this sh*te hole! to the Frosticons, Glorp Corp and Munchos Morph speeding through still. They stop and deMorph, as all nine land on the track, muttering. Cut to the Klints walking through the swamplands. Ture swings in the foreground with his tongue, squawking. Jinjur: Holy Sh*te-Norphers, what was that? There is sumfink out there! Gowin: Cobblers! Pull it together, man! swings behind them with his tongue, squawking. The Klints run forward as Ture watches them. Gowin: Keep moving! It is only yer imagination. Jinjur: Imagination at 12:00! [Tunney flies up into the air, swooping down and slobbering on the Klints as he flies past, squawking. Gowin: I cannot take this shizz anymore! Let us Merph! pulls out a Klint Morpher Wheel, as Jinjur and Kamryn touch it. The Klints Marph is formed instead. Klints Murp: (Spinning around, talking in Gowin’s voice.) W a h! The key! No! Nononono! surfaces from the water, smiling and panting. Klints Murp: Help! begins to lick the Marph. Cut to the group walking up a hill. They stop when they hear the shrieking. Snow: Done ya har that? Ther in a pinch! maah key! come awn! group runs up the hill as the Marph continues to holler in the background. The group reaches the top of the hill and looks down. Cut to Tunney still approaching and licking the Marph. Klints Marph: Do not do that Schinorpher! (Gets licked again.) back to the group. Krock: We have got to help them! Snow: Hooaah should we help those yankees theyer? Thay done stole maah key! Krock: Because it is the right thing to do, you self-centered a**hole. walks up to Sly, holding a Frost and Glenward Cortez Morpher Wheel. Krock: Ey, Sly! Let us Morph! bites onto the Morpher Wheel as the Morph splash appears. The Krock & Slusho Morph is formed. Krock & Slusho Morph: (With Krock’s voice.) Niceu! Morph flies off. Cut to Tunney still licking the Marph. A hurricane of snot comes down on the Marph, causing Tunney to back off and the Marph to scream. Cut to the Morph pouring boogers out of his nose, laughing. He then defecates out ice cubes. Cut back to the Marph. Tunney sinks down into the water while the ice cubes hit the Marph. Krock & Slusho Morph: Stop with your crying, you big stupid babies! We have come to your rescue! (Holds out arms for the Marph to grab onto.) Sorry about the ice crap...but you had that one coming! Morph flies off with the Marph and brings him to where the other Morphers are. Both of them deMorph and land on the ground as the other Morphers walk towards them. Close cut to the Klints looking unamused. Gowin: We could hae handled that situation perfectly, R*ski! Jinjur: Sorry about Gowin, he's a tad of an "unforgiving sod". Kamryn: Well, at least you saved us from our licking! Gowin: (Glares at Kamryn and then looks back at the others.) We aren't going on y'r damned fool's crusade! In fact, we are storming back orf to Klinton right now! to the other Morphers. Snow: Haw haw, "orf". Oh, uh, where is thuh key? back to the Klints. Gowin: We lost it when we Marphed. Now, if thou'll excuse us, we are leaving. Klints walk off, unhappy. Cut back to the other Morphers. Roaring and barking sounds are heard. Guri: Eh, check it out! to Spurgeon, holding the key in his mouth and spiraling his head around. Guri: He has got the key! back to the Morphers. Guri: Uh oh, and he has got company! back to Spurgeon. Tunney and Ture pop up behind him, panting. Drio: Now, what are we gonna do? retches the key out in front of him, along with some cheerios, a beer bottle, and a Goatse sticker. Snax: Hey, what is he doing? back to the group of Morphers, now joined by the Klints. Krock walks up to Spurgeon and grabs the key, which makes Spurgeon leap. Krock: Eh, check it, out you guys, he wants to play! whistles and rears his arm back, hurling the key a distance away as Spurgeon chases after it. Cut to the group of Morphers, who gasp. Snow runs up to Krock. Snow: What thuh blazes?! Ya're batsh*t, Krock! Ya had thuh key raahyt in yo-wr meathooks! Krock: (Crossing arms.) Heh! Snow: What in thuh dickens makes ya thihnk 'e will evher fetch it back, ya overweaahyt glob awf guh-rease?! barking is heard in the background as Krock happily opens his arms out. Krock: Good boy! (Spurgeon tackles him down and licks at him, as he laughs.) Oh, that tickles! Morpher Wheels fill the screen. Cut to Snow holding the key and facing the group of Morphers, who are now joined by the Livingstones. Snow: Now listen uhp, everyone. Although ahm thuh Special, ahm have a mindd-ta share. Eend ahm positive thair will be puh-lenny awf awesomeness lef' ovher for ya guys t' divvy among yourselves! to the group of Morphers, complaining. Krock: Snow IS completely deceived, but he is also onto something! Guri: Okay, but this pie is getting smaller! Krock: From now on, it is all for one and one for all! Morphers cheer. Cut to Norpher Land, with Autocrat Norpher, Major Norpher, and a Norpher watching the group of Morphers walking towards the keyhole on a monitor. Major Norpher: We have news, Your Greatness! The Morphers are now approaching the threshold of the Morphzmo! King Norpher: Norphcellent! Time to claim my prize! to the Morphers walking towards the keyhole, all chatting. Spurgeon is in front and yelps as the group stops. The key glows. Snow: Hey, that must be it! Krock: (Pointing.) Hey, who the hell are those dudes? to various groups of Morphers, each led by a Morpher holding a key. They all take separate paths towards the keyhole and group into various bunches. They all murmur various things. Drio: We were here first! Sly: Yeah, we were so here before you! Gilbert: Get lost, Squidwards! Drio: Just beat it like you beat yo meat and let us get what is rightfully ours, ZombieDude! Bernard':' Yeah, what the short one said! Hehheh! to Snow. Snow: Wait a minute, everyone! Ahm thuh special who kay-yun unlawk thuh mystery awf thuh Morphzmo! to Gilbert, also holding a key. Gilbert: Slow down, boys in blue! I am the Special, I have the key. to Zak, holding another key. Zak: Zzzz, me too! I am the Specccccial! to Bernard, also holding a key. Bernard: I am the other Special! Hehheh! back to Snow. Snow: Oh, what thuh frick? Every Morpher for himself! group of Morphers run into the keyhole, which closes up in a blink of light. The inside of the keyhole is a blank area with varying walls, random Morphers in various areas, mouthing words and moving around. Krock and Snow run together. They reach an area with a rainbow sky and a small stand with a yellow podium and a keyhole in it, with an arrow pointing towards it. They gasp. Krock and Snow: The Morphzmo! Snow: Wer thuh fuhrst two! Ah will tay-uk it from hair, partner! two of them walk towards the podium as Snow inserts the key into the keyhole and turns it. The ground below it breaks as the two of them back away. The podium rises high up into the air as the two gasp. At the top of the podium is the Morphzmo. All the other Morphers begin to climb atop the podium. Morphers: Come on! grabs onto Sly's leg and flies up to the top. He grabs the Morphzmo. Snow: ☀At last! thuh legendary strength awf morphin' for thuh guh-reatest Morpher in history! Back awk, ya dropouts! Its guh-reatness is all mine! (Snow cranks the handle of the Morphzmo, as it turns from gold to silver.) It eeze astounding! (The Morphzmo cracks.) Huh? Well, thuh Morphzmo can suck my dick! to all the Morphers still swarming towards the podium. Slusho: Hey, this is not the optimum Morphzmo! Guri: No, it is not! Drio: We have been duped! Speckledorped! background folds in on itself, trapping the Morphers in a gray bag suspended by a line. The background is now a blank white. Drio: Hey, what the heck is going on? Gilbert: You have got to be kidding. Bernard: I am srsly skard AF right now! #SOS Morphers scream. Pan up to the line being held by Autocrat Norpher’s blimp. Cut into the zeppelin, where Major Norpher and two Norphers are at the controls. Major Norpher: Mission accomplished, Your Painisnous! to Autocrat Norpher walking towards the sack, giggling. King Norpher: From now on, the only colors will be black and white! Autocrat continues to cackle. Cut to the Morphers inside the sack. Tin: Hey, wait a second! Gowin: Guh! What in God's name are we going to do?! Burnard: This is almost as messed up as The Last Jedi's user score! Snow: Ya were right, Krock, ah 'ave bee-yn an ego! Do not give uhp, everyone! Ah now know we Morphers kay-yun do anythin' whe-yn we Morph together! Other Morphers: Aw… to outside the sack, which is now poking out at various angles. Smythe: He IS correct, though! Other Morphers: Indeed he is! It is Morphing time! Morph splash covers the screen sixteen times. The sack tears and the various Merphs are formed, staring down at Autocrat Norpher. Glenward Cortez Merph (2018): You were saying something about throwing us in the trash, huh, midget? to the aerostat, which grows nervous and flies off, whining. Autocrat Norpher: Oh, yeah? (Thows off his cape, revealing his body to be constructed out of Norphers.) Norphers, unite! swarm of Norphers rushes over towards Autocrat Norpher, causing his body to upgrade into a large mechanoid suit as he laughs, with 2Pac starting to play. Autocrat Norpher: I am waiting, Morphers! Try this on for size! Merphs fly towards the huge Autocrat Norpher and blast him, but their attacks do nothing to affect him. He continues to chuckle. Autocrat Norpher: You wimps dare to challenge me? cackles again. Cut to the Merphs. Glenward Cortez Merph (2018): He is right, too! We are going to need a total Merph to destroy him! to the Merphs grabbing at a Multicolored Morpher Wheel. The Morpher Wheel detonates and scatters their limbs in a vortex. The Ultimate-Morphimum-Merph splash appears as the Ultimate-Morphimum-Merph is formed. He laughs in triumph. Ultra-Morphimum Max: Let us get us down, will you! Autocrat Norpher: Come on! Try me, you Morphmess! Autocrat growls as the two battlers circle around each other slowly in a fistfight. Autocrat Norpher: This has been a long time coming! two continue to circle each other. They finally stop. Autocrat Norpher: 'First I am gonna- ''(The Max tears off a wedge of Autocrat Norpher’s diadem and cackles.) Ouch! Do you not know how much that stings? (Slaps the Merph twice) Take that! And that! Max smacks Autocrat Norpher’s face with their tongue and then bites his groin open, causing him to buckle down. He then gets punched in the face, making him rock back and forth. When he stops, the Merph coats him in goo with their nose. Autocrat Norpher wipes it off his face with his fingers. '''King Norpher: What the hell? Disgusting Morphers! Merph shoots out ice from his crotch, freezing Autocrat Norpher. The Autocrat breaks free from the shell, but the Merph grabs him and strews their knee, spanking his suit off as the Norphers fall out of it and run off. King Norpher: Hey, wait, ouch! Ah! Ah! F**k! suit is completely removed off from Autocrat Norpher, leaving just a titanic head. King Norpher: Wait a minute, no, no, no! face crumbles to pieces, revealing a regular Norpher in a small office chair wearing Autocrat Norpher’s mustache and crown. He screams and jumps off of the chair, knocking the head down as he runs off. His mustache and diadem fly off behind him. King Norpher: (Voice now high pitched.) You will never get away with this! (Weeping.) Mommy! Merph mops his hands off and deMorphs, sending the group of Morphers landing on the ground, looking around at the void. Tin: Where the frigg are we? Gowin: And what are we going to do? to a concealed poophole on the ground. It breaks open as Kran and Fortuny walk out of it, Fortuny releasing orange construction cones as he walks. Forx: Beep, beep, beep, beep… Kramm: All right, move along! You cannot stay here. This area is slated for construction. What the heck are you all doing here, anyway? to the group of Morphers. Snow: We were searching for the longlong Morphzmo! But it was all just a trick! to Kran. Kran: Hehheh! You fell for that urban legend? Who needs a Morphzmo when you have got Morphemberg? to the group of Morphers. Morphers: Morphemberg? cuts through the white void. Wulfe: Coming through! void collapses, revealing the silhouette of Morphemberg as all the Morphers look on in shock, gasping. Snow: Now that is astounding!